wizards of smallville
by AmeliaPond1997
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by his relatives. What he doesn't know is that they don't want to hurt him. They pray for someone to get him out and a friend of Lilly's shows up and takes him away. /Reviews needed to continue story. Not continuing, up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, this is only the prologue, if i get enough good reviews i will add more chapters, but until then it will just be this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Harry POV**

Emerald green eyes stared unblinkingly into the darkness. Sorrow and pain were etched in the owner's eyes. A boy of no more than 10 years old was in so much pain that he was numb. Harry Potter had always wanted to be in the background, to be unnoticed by his abusive and cruel 'guardians'. His once short raven hair had been cut off. It had once been unruly, completely untameable, but now it was so close cut to his head that he looked bald. His fringe remained in tacked. It hid his lightning bolt scar that marred his forehead. His uncle had told him that it came from the car crash that his parents had died in. Harry didn't believe them, for one cars don't have green lights flashing. Closing his eyes and lying back on his 'bed' he started to drift off to sleep. He didn't care that he was in a cupboard, that his was so small he looked like a 7 year old. What he wanted was someone to take care of him, but it didn't seem like that would happen.

As soon as Harry closed his eyes he was being banged awake by his aunt. Sunlight streamed through the small cut out that was in the door. He heard the click of the pin sliding across the door, symbolising that it was now unlocked. He had tried to escape the hell hole in which he lived, but it never worked. The police always caught him and bough him kicking and screaming into the house he was trying to escape from. Getting up he changed into his clothes. Well, his cousins castoffs really. Everyone in his family except from Aunt Petunia was as fat as whales. Even his cousin Dudley was the size of a whale and he was only a month older than him. Harry literally swimming in his cousins clothes.

Opening his door he raced out to the kitchen to complete his morning duties. He got out the eggs, bacon, sausages, bagels, juice, milk and cheese to make the breakfast. Every breakfast was the same, except when it came to birthdays, and then he would have to make double the amount with a lot extra.

What Harry didn't know was that the Dursley's hated hurting Harry, but they did it anyway. They loved his breakfasts, but never told him so. They wanted to give him new clothes and a proper room, not his cupboard, but they had been paid a large sum of money and told it was for his own good.

Thumping came from the stairs and Harry hastened to finish the breakfast he was making. Harry knew how to be careful around the kitchen; he had a healing burn on his arm, that would leave without a mark, cuts on his hands and blisters from every time he did something wrong. With practiced ease Harry placed the food on the three corresponding plates, giving Vernon the largest proportion and Aunt Petunia the smallest, yet still large, proportion. Setting the table as quick as lightning in time for his uncle to reach the kitchen.

**Vernon POV**

When Vernon saw the breakfast he felt a pang of guilt, he didn't show it, being the actor he was. He complained about this and that and sent the boy on his way.

"Yes sir." Said the musical, yet dull voice of his nephew. The Dursley adults missed greatly the bright green eyes that used to shine from the young boys eyes, now they were much duller, yet still had a slight shine.

"Boy," said Petunia angrily. She held up a finger and pointed to his hair, "Why has your hair grown back?"

Vernon turned around and saw that his wife was right. Harry's hair had indeed grown back overnight. To keep up appearances Vernon grabbed his belt that hung from above the mantle and dragged the boy out of the room to his cupboard, known what was happening turned around and took off his shirt. Vernon managed to hold back the sob that threatened to come from his throat. He looked at the marks that he had inflicted on the boy and prayed to whatever god would listen to him, that they would take the boy away from his family to be safe. Unbeknown to him it wasn't a god that heard his plea but a wizard. Vernon started his lashings against the boys back and counted to 10 before the old wounds opened and blood ran from them. Showing his disgust at what he had done. His nephew misinterpreted it as disgust for bleeding so soon.

**End of Vernon POV**

The wizard looked on as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was beaten till bleeding. The wizard shook with anger at Dumbledore for leaving the child at the Dursley's. As the wizard looked on he could see the barely constrained magic and another foreign magic held back. Intrigued the man continued to watch and decided that he needed to get the child away from the abusive relatives. He knew that the Dursley's were being paid for what they were doing, but it didn't stop him from being angry at them. As soon as the man finished he threw the young boy into the cupboard, closed the door and slid the bolt home. As soon as the whale was gone the wizard silently went to the cupboard and undid the lock. Opening the door slowly and silently he prepared to see the wounds.

What he saw would never leave his mind. The boy was in the middle of some dirty sheets that were obviously his bed. He had no toys, nothing else except a sheet of paper and a cracked pencil. He was a brilliant drawer. From what the wizard could see it looked like a picture of a park, but after looking closely he could see the pencil marks and smudges. The boy was unconscious and shaking. The wizard picked the boy up and was surprised at how light he was. Moving out of the cupboard he ran as stealthily as he possibly could to the door. It opened before he could get there and he could see why. Petunia had seen the man and recognized him as being one of Lilly's friends. She put a finger on her lip and made a shooing gesture. He ran and nodded to Petunia. He raced outside the wards that were on the house and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**R&R and tell me any spelling mistakes you can pick up. Also tell me if you like it. It will become a crossover with Smallville, I just need enough people to like it first :) See you again if you like it**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_And I don't want to world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_Where every thing's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**_

Harry woke to the smell of cooking. Groggily he opened his eyes and closed them again at the blur and the bright lights. Harry sat up with a start. He **never **woke to bright lights. Fumbling around he tried to find his glasses before a blurry shape placed them in his hands. Harry hastily put them on and blinked at the man in front of him.

The man wore rags and had obviously been in a very bad place to end up as skinny as and rugged as he did. He had a brownish grey beard that reached the centre of his chest. Even though his beard was brownish, his hair was midnight black. Looking closer Harry could see that the man's eyes were twinkling grey, and starting straight at him. The raven haired boy started to fidget at the gaze the man was giving him. Noticing what he was doing the raggedy man smiled happily.

"Hello Harry, my names Sirius Black." Sirius held out his hand. Harry flinched when he moved it. He hoped that he wouldn't be hurt. Sirius noticed the flinch and internally raged at the Dursley's for hurting his godson; said godson had no idea that he was Sirius' godson. He pulled back his hand and smiled reassuringly, hoping to calm any fears the boy had.

"Hello sir." Harry said quietly. Even with Sirius' smile he felt like the man would hit him.

"Not sir pup, call me Sirius." Sirius smiled when Harry started to giggle at his name.

"Serious or Sirius?" Harry said cheekily.

"Siri." Sirius smiled. Harry was extremely trusting for a child who was abused. He didn't mention his appearance and wasn't trying to run away. "Pup, do you want to stay with the Dursley's or become a family and travel with me?"

"Travel Siri? You mean that I would be able to go out of the house and away from the Dursley's?"

"Of course pup. I wanted to take you away from your relatives when your parents died, but I was set up for something I didn't do and sent away."

Harry saw Sirius' face and tried to jump up to comfort him but found that he was underneath sheets, on a soft bed. Sirius noticed Harry's surprise and yanked himself out of his depression. He had a kid to look after now, snap out of it Sirius.

"Anyway," Said Sirius gaining his composure. "I'm sure you want to know how I know you right?"

Harry nodded and asked, "How did my parents really die? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said it was a car crash, but no car I know has green lights."

Sirius was stumped. That was putting it mildly. He was stumped, hurt, bitter, angry and happy at the same time. Hurt that Harry didn't know, bitter at the Dursley's for keeping it from him, angry at Dumbledore for leaving him at the Dursley's and happy that he was the one to tell it, not someone who saw his scar on the screen.

"Well to know that, I will have to tell you some family history, so sit up a bit pup, oh and take these," Sirius handed him a vile marked 'Blood-Replenishing Potion' and an unmarked bottle which Sirius said were 'for bruises and getting rid of the worst scars', "James-your father-, Remus, Peter and I were very close friends. We met on the train trip going to Hogwarts. Remus was a werewolf but he had a potion that he took to remain sane and almost pain free, we found out about Remus and became an animagus- an animal that a witch or wizard can learn to do." Seeing Harry's unbelieving eyes Sirius turned into his animagus form of the black dog, changing back Harry's face was one of shock and… relief? Shaking his inner thoughts Sirius continued his story.

"We kept him sane and whole because only animals can be around werewolves when they change. We became very close and pranked the entire school. We called ourselves the 'Marauders'. After you father met your mother Lilly, he tried to impress her. He failed miserably, but in 7th year they finally went out. They realised that they loved each other and after school they married and had you. I was named your godfather." Sirius stopped for a second and felt calmness unwillingly fall on him. Sirius looked at Harry and saw that he was subconsciously giving him the strength to continue.

"When you were only 15 months old a Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, got past the wards that were set up around your house. No one but the secret keeper and trusted friends knew where your parents were hiding. The secret keeper betrayed you. Voldemort walked into your house and killed your father first, whilst he was trying to get Lilly to safety. Lilly died when she asked Voldemort to kill her instead of you. He used a powerful curse that killed everyone that it was used on- no way to block it- he turned the curse on you and said it, but it backfired. He died and you received that lightning bolt on your head."

This time Harry managed to untangle himself from the bed sheets and sat on his godfather's lap and hugged him. Harry normally hated physical contact because of what his uncle and cousin did to him. Sirius relaxed and started to draw circles on Harry's back. Before Harry fell to sleep though, Sirius sighed and lifted the small boy off his lap and smiled. It wasn't the cheery kind of smile, no it was the, 'I'm-going-to-do-something-to-you-that-you-won't-like-but-I-will' smile. Scared, Harry tried to squirm from his grip only to be rushed out of the room. Kicking a laughing Sirius he barely heard the sound of running water until he was dumped in it- fully clothed. With a scream Harry sat up out of the water and stared daggers at Sirius. Sirius dropped clean clothes on the other side of the bath and left to get Harry some breakfast.

Half an hour later a clean and mostly dry Harry somehow ended up in the kitchen. It was an average kitchen; bare necessities. Oven, dishwasher and fridge, cooking bench as well as a rather large dining table. Harry saw the breakfast that had been set at the table and had to tell his mouth not to water. He hadn't eaten anything in days and his last glass of water was yesterday morning. Looking at Sirius for conformation to sit he sat down and started to eat the lovely food in front of him.

Sirius looked at his godson and smiled softly. He had placed nutrition potions in it to help with the malnutrition. He was happy that Harry was eating something, even though he asked permission first.

"Pup, I told you that I was a wizard, but I never told you that you were too. The school I went to was called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I learnt how to do magic as well as some… other things that the teachers never taught us. If we stay in Britain a letter will be sent to you requesting you to go to this school. I don't want you to go to that school. It isn't safe for you there. So hence the travel." Blinking Harry stared at his godfather before smiling.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Umm, Egypt for a bit then travelling around the world. Did I mention that we would have to change our names?" A shake of Harry's head Sirius continued, "Well, I've got some things to give you." He took out a miniature car, charm bracelet, wallet and necklace. "The car is a black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera and it is under a shrinking spell, it's a real car and it really works. The necklace and the bracelet are charmed to protect you from most things. The wallet has everything that was in your family vault as well as the ones you inherited from previous relations. Oh and I placed enough clothes in there to last you three years, they look small but they adjust to your body shape." Sirius was halted from his explanation by an armful of 10 year old.

"Thank you papa." Sirius startled. Harry called him 'papa'. Sirius smiled so widely it looked like his face was splitting in half.

"So Harry, what would you like to be called?"

"Hadrian." Said Harry after a moment's thought.

"Then I am Sam. Let's go and pack the rest of the house for the move shall we?" A giggling Harry- no Hadrian- followed Sirius-Sam- through the house to pack books, clothes, furniture, magical artefacts that were useful, shrunk them and put them in boxes, which they again shrunk so then they could be placed in their pockets.

Hadrian and Sam entered a lounge-room which had furniture covered with white plastic sheets. This furniture was too old or broken to be taken on the trip. After a brief explanation of what a floo was the two of them entered the large human-sized fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted 'Cairo, Egypt'.

Thus began the duo's adventure.


	3. Not an update

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating I have 3 reasons**

**One- I ran out of ideas**

**Two- I was still at school**

**Three- Christmas is hectic**

**So for these reasons- unless I can get people to give me some ideas like say:**

Sam (Sirius) and Hadrian (Harry) move into Smallville and meet Clark.

**Then give me some dot points on what to acknowledge in it. At the same time I'm going to start a new story called 'The secret no one knew'- if you read it good on you- if not, what can I do? **

**Sorry but for now On Hiatus**


	4. AN

**No going to continue this story, I've lost all hope of continuing it, anyone who wants to adopt it, send me a PM, not a review and I will tell you whether you get it or not. You have to tell me what u will do with the story and also if I say yes, send me a link.**

**You will have to convince me to let you adopt it, just saying 'Can I adopt it' will not work, you have to include details of what you think you might do to it. Other than that, go ahead, use my IDEAS, not my STORY.**


End file.
